


Ending the Rivalry

by onyxcaramel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Competition, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Facials, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hands-free Orgasm, Huge dicks, Humiliation, M/M, Making Out, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis Measuring, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Sex, excessive cum, standing up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxcaramel/pseuds/onyxcaramel
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are at it again, fighting to try and prove who's the best. Kiba is tired of it. He interrupts the fight and tells them all their fighting is pointless and useless because no matter what, they'll never be better than Kiba. When Naruto and Sasuke question what makes Kiba better, he happily shows them and makes sure they understand that they'll always be beneath him.





	Ending the Rivalry

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Naruto and Sasuke were bickering. Just an average day for Konoha. The two genin were standing at the back of the training academy, their heads pressed up against each other as they argued. Both adolescents had their fists balled up, ready to clobber the other. 

“You think you're better than me, Sasuke? Why don't you prove it?!” Naruto shouted in Sasuke's face.

“Like I need to prove anything to trash like you!” Sasuke replied.

“I'll show you who's trash!”

“As if you could ever show me anything.”

“I'll show you how to beat the crap out of someone!”

“You'd never be able to lay a hand on me.”

“Just watch!” Naruto said as he threw a punch at Sasuke, who easily dodged it. Naruto gritted his teeth as he threw another punch at Sasuke, who dodged it with ease again. He launched more and more attacks, punching and kicking him, but Sasuke avoided each swing. 

Naruto threw one last punch, which Sasuke sidestepped. The blonde ninja stood his ground, panting after unleashing his flurry of blows on Sasuke, irritated that he couldn't hit him at all. While Naruto was sweaty and breathing heavily, Sasuke was cool, calm and collected. He had that signature smarmy look on his lips as he eyed the ninja in orange. 

“My turn.” Sasuke said as he launched himself at Naruto. It was his turn to attack. He threw a roundhouse kick first, followed by a punch, both of which were blocked at the last second by Naruto. He threw more punches at kicks at him, and he was certain they were going to connect, but Naruto would always manage to avoid being hit at the last possible moment. It irritated Sasuke, the smirk on his face morphing into an aggravated scowl. 

He continued to attack Naruto, who began to fight back. The two fought back and forth, moving around the training academy back field as they attempted to land a hit on one another. Soon, the fight would take them into the nearby forest, both ninja trying to corner the other against a tree to finally achieve victory. 

“Admit I'm not trash!” Naruto yelled.

“Shut up, trash!” Sasuke replied as the two continued to duel.

Their fighting and arguing carried through the forest, where Kiba was currently relaxing with Akamaru, sitting atop a branch with his pup resting in his lap. He liked to take the pup out to the forest for a good run, where no one could bother him with their annoying requests and even more annoying rules. It was just him, his best friend and nature. Nothing else...usually. 

He turned his head when he heard the distant yelling. Was there a fight? Was someone in trouble? “Come on, boy. Let's go.” He told Akamaru as the canine ninja stood up and began leaping across branches towards the rowdiness. 

A few seconds into pursuing the yelling, he started to pick up two distinct voices that he knew very well. Kiba growled as he shifted from cautious to enraged. It was those two fucking assholes again. That loud mouth Naruto and that uptight prick Sasuke. It was aggravating enough to have to deal with their stupid competitions in the village. Now, he had to deal with it when he was trying to relax? Kiba had enough. It was about time he ended this petty, boyish rivalry. 

He arrived at the scene of their fight, watching both Naruto and Sasuke run at each other over and over again, neither of them able to get the upper hand on the other. Kiba pulled out a couple of kunai and whipped it at them, aiming for the ground between them. Naruto and Sasuke sensed the kunai and quickly disengaged, hopping away from each other as the kunai landed where they both stood just moments ago. 

The fighting rivals looked up in the trees and saw the hooded, canine ninja. 

“What the hell, Kiba?” Naruto yelled.

“What the hell do you think you're doing, dog breath?” Sasuke asked.

“You could have hurt us!” Naruto added.

“What the fuck are you two doing?” Kiba shouted back.

“I'm showing Sasuke who the better ninja is.” Naruto said.

“And I'm showing Naruto who his superior is.” Sasuke replied.

“Give me a fucking break.” Kiba growled as he hopped down from the branch, landing on the ground safely. He took a few steps towards the blonde and the raven-haired teen. “No one gives a fuck.”

“I do!” Naruto shouted.

“Of course you would, loser.” Sasuke replied.

“You're the loser!” Naruto shot back. 

“As if I would ever lose to you.”

“You will now!” Naruto said as he jumped at Sasuke, only to stop in his place as another kunai flew right past his face. He turned his head towards Kiba, who was holding a few more kunai in his hand. 

“Why the fuck do you care so much?” Kiba asked.

“Because I need to be the best ninja to be hokage!” Naruto replied. Kiba laughed at the response. 

“You think you become hokage just by being the best ninja?” Kiba asked.

“Our hokages are selected because they're highly respected. No one respects you, Naruto.” Sasuke told him coldly.

“And you think people respect you?” Kiba asked Sasuke. “People may think you're a decent ninja, but no one respects you. Everyone thinks you two are so fucking childish with your constant bickering. A child can't be hokage. Only a man can, and you two are far from men.” Kiba told them.

“Oh, and you are?! You're just a kid like us, too!” Naruto told him. Kiba chuckled.

“That's where you're wrong.” Kiba replied.

“What makes you more manly than us, huh?” Sasuke asked. Kiba smiled as he simply reached down and grabbed his crotch. Naruto and Sasuke didn't know how to react. What was Kiba trying to insinuate?

“You think you're more of a man because you've got a dick?” Naruto asked.

“Not just a dick. A big dick.” Kiba said confidently with a mischievous grin on his face. “And I've been using it a hell of a lot too.” He told the others. Both Naruto and Sasuke seemed stunned. Neither knew how to react to Kiba's statements. Both boys focused so hard on their ninja training that neither really put in any effort into romance. “While you boys have been fighting, I've been fucking any person I want to.”

“So what? You think you're more of a man because you've had sex?” Sasuke asked in his usual disapproving tone.

“Lots of it.” Kiba replied.

“You're stupider than Naruto if you think that's what makes you a man.” Sasuke told him. Kiba laughed.

“What do you think a man is? Someone who's courageous and brave and all that dumb shit? That's just what the fucking losers say. Welcome to the real world, Uchiha. No one gives a fuck about how heroic you are. They just want to know how hard you can pound them.” Kiba told them. 

“You sound stupid.” Sasuke said, unable to think of anything else to say. He hated to admit it, but Kiba was talking about something he didn't know much about. He had never had sex and never really thought about it much. 

“Yeah, Kiba. You don't know what you're talking about! A man is a man because he's earned the respect of his peers!” Naruto told him.

“How do you think he earns that respect? By fucking as many bitches as he can.” Kiba replied.

“Yeah, right.” Sasuke said. “You sound like a fool.”

“And you sound like you've got a small dick.” Kiba shot back. Sasuke scowled at the tattooed ninja. A simple-minded insult like that shouldn't have affected him that much, but he couldn't help but feel offended. Still, he knew he couldn't respond. He wouldn't play this game with Kiba. He wouldn't be goaded into his trap.

“Say whatever you'd like, Inuzuka. No one cares about dick size anyways--” Sasuke was cut off by a fit of roaring laughter from Kiba. “Everyone knows its how you use it.” Sasuke said, his words drowned out by Kiba's laughter. 

“Fucking hell, Uchiha. How delusional are you? You know the only people who say that are small-dicked losers.” Kiba said, a shit-eating grin on his face. Sasuke could feel the anger boiling inside of him. He clenched his fist, but stopped himself from trying to hit Kiba. “Go ahead, Uchiha. Hit me. It'll just prove that you're nothing but a small-dicked loser.” Kiba said. 

The canine ninja had waited a long time to crack the Uchiha's cocky, pretentious ego, and finally he had done it. He could tell he was getting in Sasuke's head and it brought him so much joy. He wanted more. He wanted to demoralize Sasuke. Knock him down a few pegs. Make sure the pale teen understood that he wasn't hot shit. That's when he had an idea. 

“I'm not going to fall for that, Inuzuka.” Sasuke told him.

“Just like I thought. This whole I'm-better-than-you act is all just you compensating for the fact that you've got a small dick. You gotta be a good ninja because you know you sure as hell won't be able to satisfy a woman.” Kiba said. Sasuke tried hard not to show any emotion, but his fist was still clenched and he glared at Kiba, his eyes filled with anger. “I bet even Naruto has a bigger dick than you.”

“Hey!” Naruto exclaimed. “I know I've got a bigger dick than Sasuke!” The blonde said.

“You wish.” Sasuke quickly replied. Kiba smiled, both boys falling right into his trap. 

“It's bigger than yours will ever be!” Naruto shouted. 

“In your dreams, maybe.” Sasuke replied.

“Oh yeah?!” Naruto yelled, stuffing his face in Sasuke's. “I'll show you who's dreaming!”

“Bring it on, loser.” Sasuke told him as he pressed his head against Naruto's. Kiba growled, not wanting to see this metaphorical dick-measuring contest again. 

“You guys know there's an easy way to find out who has the bigger dick, right?” Kiba said, wondering if the rivals were too stupid to think of the obvious answer. Sasuke and Naruto both turned to him, taking a moment to think about what Kiba asked, only for both of them to blush slightly upon realizing what he was getting at.

“I'm not taking out my dick.” Sasuke said.

“Sounds like someone who's afraid to show everyone his small dick would say.” Kiba told him. Hearing that, Naruto hastily pulled down his orange pants, along with his boxers, revealing his flaccid cock. The blonde's cock wasn't very big. It seemed appropriate for his age. It was uncut and about just over a couple of inches long with a bit of girth to it. His pubes were starting to come in, a decent sprout of blonde hairs at the base of his dick and on his nuts, which were nothing remarkable. 

Naruto stood there with his hands on his hips, smiling brightly at his reveal. Sasuke hadn't pulled down his pants, which meant that Naruto had to have the bigger dick, right? He had finally beat Sasuke at something, and he wasn't going to let Sasuke live it down. “Looks like you're not as much of a man as me, Sasuke.” Naruto taunted. 

“Put your pants back on, Naruto. You look stupid.” Sasuke said.

“Sounds like something a small-dicked loser would say.” Naruto said, repeating Kiba's insult. 

Sasuke couldn't bare it anymore. It was clear he wasn't going to shut these idiots up with logic or reason. The only way to do it was by beating the dumbasses at their own game. So, Sasuke dropped his shorts and his boxers, exposing his package. Sasuke's package, much like everything about the Uchiha, was the complete opposite of Naruto's. Naruto's cock was uncut, Sasuke's was cut. Naruto's pubes were unkempt, Sasuke's were trimmed. Naruto's cock was thick, Sasuke's was a bit more slender, but visibly longer than Naruto's by an inch. .

“That enough to shut you up?” Sasuke asked as he held his flaccid cock, which was clearly bigger than Naruto's.

“Come on, Uchiha. Everyone knows soft dicks don't mean shit. It only matters how big it is when you get hard.” Kiba told him.

“Y-Yeah!” Naruto chimed in, not wanting to admit defeat. Sasuke was shocked and grossed out by the words that left Kiba's mouth and how quickly Naruto agreed. 

“I'm not gonna get...you know...in front of you idiots!” Sasuke told them.

“Get what? Hard? Erect? Grow the fuck up, Sasuke, and just say the fucking word.” Kiba chided. Sasuke's face turned redder as Kiba called him out. He couldn't find a snarky comeback to shoot back at Kiba. He knew he had to say something though, or else Kiba would think he had won, which he hadn't. 

Just as Sasuke was about to open his mouth, he heard a slight fapping noise. He looked over at his side to see his stupid rival jacking off. His jaw dropped a bit in disbelief. Was Naruto actually masturbating in front of them? “What the hell are you doing?!” Sasuke shouted at Naruto, his voice showing signs of discomfort, which Kiba honed in on.

“Proving that I'm more of a man than you.” Naruto said, letting out a quiet grunt as he stroked his cock. Much to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto's cock was growing bigger than Sasuke's. It had almost doubled in size. 

Seeing that Naruto's cock could actually be bigger and never wanting to lose to that blonde-haired dweeb, even in something as stupid as this, Sasuke caved and began stroking his own cock. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out and forget his current situation so he could get hard. He tried to envision something to stiffen him up, but the Uchiha realized he didn't have much in the way of fantasies. 

Fortunately, Sasuke was able to get hard. When he opened his eyes, he could see that Naruto had finished jacking off, a blob of pre-cum forming at the head of Naruto's uncut cock. Sasuke looked down at his own cock. It hadn't grown nearly as much as Naruto's, but it still seemed to be bigger than the blonde's. He stepped towards Naruto, his cock in hand, and placed it in front of Naruto's. He made sure the base of their cocks were aligned so there'd be no confusion as to who was bigger. 

A smile spread across Sasuke's face as he looked down. Both boys measured at around 4 inches, which was fairly average for their ages, with Sasuke's cock being about half an inch longer. “There you go, loser. I'm bigger than you. You're inferior, like you've always been.” Sasuke told him.

“You wish! You're barely bigger than me, and I'm thicker than you!” Naruto said. It was true. While Sasuke was longer, Naruto's cock was definitely thicker. 

“Your cock isn't thick. It's fat.” Sasuke said with a snarky tone.. “And no one cares about how thick it is. They only care about length.” Sasuke said. Kiba chuckled at how wrong the statement was. 

“I bet there's girls who like a thicker cock.” Naruto replied. “The thicker the cock, the more manly the man.” Naruto said.

“You can't just change the rules like that.” Sasuke said. “You said it earlier. I'm more of a man because I have a longer cock.”

“I never said longer, I said bigger.” Naruto contested.

“And I am bigger than you.” Sasuke said.

“No! I'm bigger! So I'm more manly!” Naruto replied.

“You're far from a man. I'm a man.” Sasuke said as he shook his erect cock.

“You're both still boys.” Kiba reminded them. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads towards the tattooed ninja.

“You're one to talk.” Sasuke told him. “You're just as much of a boy as us.” 

“Yeah! I bet you're not even bigger than us!” Naruto added. A cocky smirk stretched across Kiba's lips. He was waiting for one of them to challenge him. Without wasting a second, Kiba hooked his thumbs into his shorts and dropped them, revealing to his peers that he had been going commando the whole time. 

Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw Kiba's cock, while Sasuke tried his best not to react, but it was impossible. His lips parted in awe for just a moment before he closed them again. Kiba's cock was big, thick and uncut. Even though the canine ninja was flaccid, his cock was already bigger and thicker than Sasuke and Naruto's erections by a few inches. His nuts were hairy and dangled low between his legs, each the size of a large plum. He wrapped a hand around it, his fingers barely touching.

“What were you boys saying?” Kiba asked, that cocky smirk turning into a cocky grin, the tattooed ninja flashing his canines at both Naruto and Sasuke. “Drink it in. This is what a real fucking man looks like.” Kiba told them. 

Both boys couldn't take their eyes off of Kiba's fat cock and large nuts. There was something mesmerizing about it. Naruto continued to stare out of awe while Sasuke stared in disbelief. The Uchiha never would have imagined someone being so well endowed. He could have gone his entire life without knowing a dick could be that big, but now he knew that it could and suddenly felt a twinge of inferiority. He was used to being the best at everything. To know that someone like Kiba easily outsized him...it angered him. There was nothing he could do to make his cock bigger. There was no way of beating Kiba at this, and that was unacceptable. 

“Whoa, Kiba.” Naruto finally managed to utter. “How big does it get?” It was the question on everyone's mind. 

“Touch it and find out.” Kiba replied as he smirked at the blonde. Naruto looked at the canine ninja and saw those wild eyes glaring at him. There was a confidence in his gaze and a mischievousness. They were both taunting and inviting. Naruto hadn't realized he was holding his breath. He let out a shaky exhale as Kiba's eyes continued to stare at him like a hungry predator in the wild. They seemed to be almost speaking to the blonde, commanding him, and he couldn't help but follow. After all, Kiba inherited the will of a canine and Naruto, the will of a fox. It was only natural for him to submit to the bigger, stronger beast of a man. 

So, Naruto reached out and slowly wrapped his hand around the thick head of Kiba's cock. Slowly, he began to pump it, panting softly from how heavy and warm it felt in his hand. “Mmm...” Kiba moaned as Naruto stroked his cock. “You like how it feels, don't ya?” Kiba asked Naruto, a cocky smirk on his face. Naruto blushed at the question. He couldn't bring himself to verbally answer, but he also couldn't bring himself to not respond, so the blonde merely nodded.

He could feel Kiba's cock getting bigger and thicker, growing in the grasp of his hand. His eyes were glued to the massive piece of man meat. Before he knew it, both hands were gripping Kiba's enormous cock. He let out a slight gasp as Kiba's dick just continued to grow. Just when he thought it couldn't get any bigger, it did. 

When Naruto finally felt it stop growing, he released it, letting the big cock bob up and down before standing tall against Kiba's abs at a long, thick 10 and a half inches. It was huge for any man, let alone a teen his age. Pre-cum drooled down the deep red, bulbous head of his cock and down the lengthy shaft. The Inuzuka reached down and grabbed the base of his cock, giving it a few strokes before slapping it against the palm of his hand, eliciting a loud, heavy thud each time he did. It was incredible to think that Kiba was somehow both a shower and a grower. 

“Good job, Naruto.” Kiba growled. His voice had a bit of a rasp to it, making Kiba sound more animalistic and canine than usual. The blonde's face turned red again from the praise. 

The blonde could feel his entire body begin to warm up. Having the Kyuubi inside of him, Naruto had always found himself more sensitive to smells than the average ninja. The Kyuubi was a part of him, and that meant that he did have his own animalistic tendencies. Seeing Kiba's big, thick cock throb and leak pre-cum, he started to pick up on Kiba's pheromones. That strong, haughty musk invaded his nostrils and kicked his hormones into high gear. His own cock twitched wildly as he inhaled Kiba's musk. It smelled so good. 

Kiba watched as Naruto's eyes glazed over in primal lust for his cock. The tattooed ninja had always felt a kinship with Naruto because of their shared bestial ways. Naruto was one of the few people who understand what it was like to have the will of an animal inside of them. What it was like to function solely on primal instinct. To ignore all thoughts and listen only to what your body had to say. Very few people in Konoha understood that feeling and Naruto was one of them. 

The look in Naruto's eyes and increase in the blonde's breathing was enough of a sign for Kiba. He knew what Naruto was feeling, and more importantly, he knew what he wanted. “You've seen it. You've felt it. I know you can smell it. What do you want next, Naruto?” Kiba asked with a knowing grin.

Naruto hesitated. He wanted to taste it. He didn't want to admit to wanting to taste Kiba's cock, but he couldn't deny it either. The more of Kiba's musk that he inhaled, the more he longed to wrap his lips around it. He looked down at Kiba's cock, feeling the saliva building up in his mouth before his eyes moved up to meet Kiba's again. The way the canine ninja glared at him, he felt compelled to answer. “I wanna taste it, Kiba.” Naruto admittedly quietly. 

Kiba let out a small laugh as he ran his index and middle finger along his shaft, scooping up some pre-cum onto his digits. He then reached out and placed his fingers just inches away from Naruto's mouth. The blonde looked into Kiba's eyes. He was nervous and a bit scared. He knew that going through with this would have great ramifications on his sexuality. Did this mean he was gay? It was the obvious question, and one he didn't want to answer. When he looked into Kiba's eyes again, he saw that same ferocious hunger, but he also spotted something else. There was a comfort to them. A reassuring quality. It felt as if Kiba would protect him if anyone made fun of him for wanting this.

And so, Naruto gently gripped Kiba's wrist and parted his lips. He pulled Kiba's pre-cum covered fingers into his mouth and sucked on it. Immediately, his eyes closed as he tasted the pre-cum. It was one thing to smell his musk. To taste him was another overwhelming sensation in itself. It was like a distilled version of the canine ninja's scent. Before he knew it, Naruto was slobbering on Kiba's fingers, pulling them deeper into his mouth, his tongue swirling all around the digits, trying to slurp up every last bit of pre-cum.

Sasuke watched as his peers had devolved into a homoerotic mess. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. First, seeing Kiba's cock, and then staring in disbelief as Naruto freely stroked it. Then, seeing how big Kiba's erection would get. Now, he was watching Naruto suck on Kiba's pre-cum soaked fingers. How did all of this happen? Why was it happening? And most importantly, why was he still watching? 

The shock had finally left Sasuke's system, leaving him free to react to what was going on in front of him. “Naruto!” He yelled. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked. There was no response from Naruto. All the blonde did was moan and suckle on Kiba's fingers. Sasuke let out an irritated grunt as he shifted his eyes to Kiba. “You need to stop. This is ridiculous.” He told Kiba.

“Why?” Kiba asked.

“What do you mean 'why?' This is...this isn't right!” Sasuke told the tattooed ninja. “We shouldn't be doing this.” Sasuke said.

“We're just having fun. Look how much Naruto's enjoying this.” Kiba said. Sasuke looked over at the blonde, whose eyes were still closed. One of the blonde's hand had reached down to stroke his own cock because of how much he was enjoying sucking on Kiba's fingers. 

“How could this be fun?!” Sasuke piped up. He was fuming at this point. He hated not being listened to and being so blatantly ignored by Kiba and Naruto was irritating him. 

“I'll show you.” Kiba replied with a mischievous smirk.

“What do you mean you'll--” Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt his body being pulled towards Kiba's, the canine ninja's hand tugging on his shirt. He slapped Kiba's hand away, only to feel the Inuzuka's lips against his own. Before he could register what was going on, Kiba's tongue was in his mouth. Sasuke tried to fight back. He kept trying to push Kiba back, but every time he did, Kiba would pull him back.

Their lips never parted, however. Sasuke did his best to force Kiba's tongue out of his mouth. Their tongues wrestled and duelled for supremacy, but Sasuke could never come out on top. Kiba was far too skilled of a kisser and far too aggressive for Sasuke to get him off. He felt himself losing the battle as Kiba's tongue began to roam his mouth more freely. 

Sasuke wouldn't give up that easily though. He kept pushing back on Kiba's tongue, trying to force it out. As their tongues continued to battle, Sasuke found himself actually enjoying it. There was nothing the Uchiha loved more than a good fight. Had it been any other physical competition, Sasuke was confident he would wipe the floor with Kiba. However, as they battled each other with their tongues, Sasuke found himself impressed by how strong and powerful Kiba's tongue was. 

The raven-haired ninja tried his best to keep up with Kiba, but it was impossible. The tattooed ninja was quickly overpowering him. Every time Sasuke flicked his tongue against Kiba's, Kiba would force Sasuke's tongue down against Sasuke's mouth, and then would proceed to explore Sasuke's mouth. It didn't take long before it had become a purely one-sided affair, with Kiba's tongue dominating Sasuke's mouth. 

Sasuke was never one to give up so easily, but it had gotten to the point where he could do nothing. Anytime he tried to move his tongue, Kiba would pin his tongue down with his own, forbidding it to move. All he could do was let Kiba's tongue explore his mouth. The canine ninja growled into the kiss, which made Sasuke shiver. He felt an aggression from Kiba he had never experienced before. Soon, he had stopped trying to fight back, simply allowing Kiba's tongue to claim his mouth. He knew he could do nothing else. 

Kiba's tongue would run along Sasuke's tongue again. This time, there wasn't a lot of force behind it. In fact, it felt more playful and inviting. Sasuke let Kiba's tongue move along his own for a bit before finally reacting, flicking his tongue against Kiba's. It earned another growl from the canine ninja, so Sasuke flicked it again. Soon, their tongues were duelling again. This time, Sasuke knew he had no shot of winning, so it was less of a fight and more of a experiment to see how often Sasuke could get Kiba to growl into the kiss. 

Kiba continued to make out with Sasuke as Naruto still sucked on his fingers. He knew he had both boys right where he wanted them. Sasuke couldn't seem to get enough of his tongue while Naruto was essentially eating out of the palm of his hand. It was time for the boys to truly experience what Kiba was capable of. He pulled away from Sasuke's lips and removed his fingers from Naruto's mouth, leaving both boys drooling. 

“Take your shirts off and get on your knees.” Kiba commanded. Naruto obeyed immediately, tossing his orange jacket onto the ground. He was now completely naked, his own cock dripping pre-cum in anticipation of tasting Kiba's cock. He knelt down in front of Kiba, looking up at him with his lust-filled blue eyes, waiting for Kiba's next instruction. 

As per usual, Sasuke was a bit more stubborn. It was one thing to kiss Kiba, but to get on his knees in front of him? Like he submitting to Kiba and acknowledging that he was the one in power? That wasn't going to happen. He remained standing as he eyed Kiba with that smug stare of his, as if to tell Kiba there was no way he was going to obey him. 

The tattooed ninja narrowed his eyes on Sasuke and snarled at him, like a predator about to pounce on his prey. He grabbed Sasuke and pulled him closer, only to stuff his large tongue into Sasuke's mouth again. Sasuke, once again, was reluctant to kiss back, despite the make out session they just had. He tried to battle Kiba's tongue again with his own, but this time, he noticed that Kiba was far more aggressive and assertive. His tongue dominated Sasuke's mouth as one hand would reach down to begin squeezing at Sasuke's ass.

In that moment, Sasuke felt like a bitch. The Uchiha, whose confidence and pride were very dear to him, felt those very things being shattered by Kiba's raw, carnal sexuality. The way Kiba kissed him and groped his ass, it made Sasuke feel so weak. Not just because he felt like he was losing to Kiba, but also because he couldn't deny that he loved it. Sasuke had always been the one in control, so to have that taken away from him so suddenly and harshly, should have frightened him. However, he was finding that before the fear and nerves could set in, Kiba would wrap his tongue along Sasuke's or slap the Uchiha's ass, forcing the lust and pleasure to surge ahead of whatever fear he had.

It wasn't long before lust and pleasure were all that Sasuke felt. He had no control over this situation, this much was aware to him now, but for the first time since he could remember, he didn't want it. He just wanted more pleasure, and he knew that nobody but Kiba could give that to him. For the first time, he willingly submitted to Kiba. Not just his mouth, but his entire body.

Kiba could almost feel the stubbornness leave Sasuke as the boy's body seemed to relax. His body and tongue no longer felt so stiff and he could feel Sasuke pushing his big, pale butt out into Kiba's hand. The Uchiha was seemingly melting into him, which made the canine ninja growl. He broke the kiss, leaving Sasuke drooling once more. The entirety of the pale teen's body was flushed red from the lust he was feeling. 

The tattooed ninja gazed at Sasuke again, the ferocity and hunger still in his eyes. This time, Sasuke would comply. He removed his blue shirt and got on his knees next to Naruto, both boys patiently awaiting instructions from Kiba, who stood in front of them, his cock twitching and drooling pre-cum onto the ground just inches away from them.

“Never thought I'd hear you two be so quiet around each other.” Kiba taunted as he took a step forward, his huge cock bobbing up and down in front of their faces. He reached down and gripped the back of both of their heads tightly before roughly shoving them into his cock, Sasuke on the left and Naruto on the right. 

Both boys instantly got to work. Both Naruto and Sasuke took hold of Kiba's cock. Naruto did his best to wrap his hand near the base while Sasuke held the underside near the head. Both boys began running their tongues up and down their respective sides, greedily lapping up all of the pre-cum that they could. Sasuke let a moan escape from his lips when he tasted it. He could understand why Naruto sucked on those fingers for so long now. This time, the moan that left his lips didn't catch him by surprise. He freely moaned around Kiba's cock as he licked it from base to shaft. Naruto's own cries of pleasure would join Sasuke's as he mirrored his movements.

As both boys moaned, Kiba would begin gently bucking his hips, sliding his cock along their lips. Naruto and Sasuke continued to get louder and louder, almost as if they were in competition with one another. It became more obvious when they began to gently tug Kiba's cock so that it would be closer to their mouth and further away from the other's. It made Kiba smirk. Even when they were acting like sluts, they were still trying to one-up one another. It surely was entertaining, but Kiba had enough of it. He was tired of the boys constantly warring with each other. He had come to put an end to this and he was going to. 

Kiba yanked both of their heads away from his cock. Both boys had pre-cum and saliva all over their lips, nose, chin, cheeks and even their foreheads. It was quite a sight to admire, but he couldn't praise them. Not yet. “Stop this competition bullshit.” Kiba told them. “If the two of you want to see who can make me feel better, it'll be a lot easier to work with each other than against each other.” Kiba told them. “In my eyes, you two are nothing but horny sluts, understand? Not one of you is better than the other.” Kiba clarified. To press his point further, he took hold of his cock and slapped Naruto across the face with it, which made Naruto groan. He then slapped Sasuke hard with his dick, smearing more pre-cum across his face.

Naruto looked at the ground, seemingly ashamed of his actions, while Sasuke looked up at Kiba with contempt in his eyes. He didn't enjoy being called a horny slut. He was the sole heir to the Uchiha clan. He was one of Konoha's top ninjas! Kiba snarled at him and slapped him with his cock again. The Uchiha felt so degraded being slapped with another man's dick, but Kiba was right. He was nothing but a slut right now because all he wanted was more of Kiba's cock.

“Kiss and make up.” Kiba commanded. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in complete disgust. Both looked away from each other, but when they looked up at Kiba and saw that assertive gaze in his eyes, they both knew they had no other choice. So, reluctantly, Naruto and Sasuke leaned in closer and pressed their lips together. 

Unlike their experiences with Kiba, their kiss with one another didn't immediately set their bodies on fire. It started off as a small peck. Both boys looked at each other and made eye contact. It was the first time Naruto and Sasuke had looked into each other's eyes and not seen such utter contempt for one another. In fact, for the first time, Naruto saw a bit of softness in Sasuke's usually cold glare, and Sasuke saw a bit of maturity in Naruto's. 

All it took was that one exchange of glances for the boys to realize to connect more deeply. Without prompt, they leaned in again and kissed each other once more, just with their lips. The kiss lasted longer and both boys even let out a soft moan from it. Naruto's hand instinctively reached up to cup Sasuke's cheek, which took him by surprise. This entire experience had been purely carnal to this point, so to feel something so intimate caught him off guard. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and stared at Naruto, who was smiling softly at him. Sasuke wasn't sure how to react. 

Fortunately, Naruto took the reigns and leaned in for another kiss. He stroked Sasuke's pre-cum covered cheek with his thumb as they kissed again. Sasuke felt Naruto's tongue prodding against his lips, and he allowed it inside. The moment their tongues caressed one another, Sasuke's hand would reach out to hold Naruto's waist, stroking it softly. The two began to make out, but unlike the kiss with Kiba, it wasn't pure aggression and dominance. It was more of a dance, both parties giving and taking equally.

“Sasuke...” Naruto panted between kisses.

“Naruto...” Sasuke panted in reply, both boys discovering a lingering attraction to one another.

Kiba watched as the boys made out, their hands starting to roam all over their naked bodies. The canine ninja always thought that the two had some sort of sexual attraction to one another. They never stopped talking about each other and always seemed to find themselves in the other's company, even if it was just to insult them or fight them. Kiba knew that all the boys needed was a way to see that they were more alike than they thought, and there was no better way for the boys to do that than for them to both realize they were both huge sluts for Kiba's cock. 

Now that both boys were moaning for one another, Kiba knew it was time to intervene again. He slowly pushed the head of his fat cock between their lips. Naruto and Sasuke felt that massive head invade their kiss, but it didn't deter them. Their tongues would slide around and under that thick, red, drooling head before flicking and gliding against the other boy's tongue, lapping up every bit of pre-cum from Kiba's slit on the way to the other boy's mouth. 

“Mmm...there you go, boys. Just like that.” Kiba growled as he began bucking his hips again. Both hands reached down to cradle the back of their heads once again, his fingers gently combing through their hair. 

Naruto paused for a moment and made eye contact with Sasuke again. He was a bit surprised by the lustful, almost desperate look in the pale teen's eyes. Following Kiba's instruction to get along with Sasuke, Naruto pulled his lips away from Kiba's cock and gently pushed it towards Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke didn't wait. He wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and pushed it as far as it could go, letting it hit the back of his throat.

Kiba let out a loud grunt as he felt Sasuke's mouth suddenly envelop his manhood. Without waiting, he began thrusting into Sasuke's face, smashing his big dick against Sasuke's throat over and over again, taking it slow for now. He could feel Sasuke gagging around his dick, which only made the experience hotter for him. “Don't worry, slut. We'll get rid of that gag reflex.” Kiba said with a smirk, implying this was far from the last time he'd be fucking Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto watched Kiba buck into Sasuke's face, the Uchiha only able to take just over half of Kiba's fat cock into his mouth. There was a slight tinge of jealousy at Sasuke being the first one to suck on Kiba's cock, but it quickly dissipated with the knowledge that he would get his own shot at it soon. He would lean in and begin licking length of the cock unable to fit in Sasuke's mouth before ducking lower and running his tongue along Kiba's heavy nuts. 

The canine ninja let out a loud growl when he felt Naruto's tongue on his balls. “Fuck. Suck on those big nuts, you fucking slut.” Kiba growled as he pushed Naruto's face harder into his sack. Naruto let out a slight whine as his nose was forced into Kiba's nuts, his nostrils being overrun with Kiba's musk. He could feel Kiba's scent take over his body, making him pant like a bitch in heat. He sucked on his nuts more feverishly, pulling and tugging on them lightly and being sure to coat every inch of his nut sack with his saliva. 

“You taste so good, Kiba.” Naruto moaned, unable to get enough of Kiba's nuts. Sasuke would let out a loud, muffled moan, agreeing with his blonde friend. 

Kiba smirked as he looked down at his peers. In front of him, on his knees, he had the proud Sasuke, begging to suck on his cock. He also had the stubborn Naruto falling in love with his musk and his nuts. Kiba was had no shortage of confidence, and his ego was massive, and this current situation would only add to both of them. 

After a few more moments of fucking Sasuke's face, he abruptly pulled Sasuke off of his cock. He then shoved Sasuke's face into his nuts and yanked Naruto away from his sack, only to stuff his cock into his mouth. Kiba let out a loud groan as Naruto starting bobbing up and down on his cock. The blonde seemed like much more of a natural cocksucker than Sasuke, who was now moaning around his nuts. Seeing that Naruto could take a bit more, Kiba thrusted faster into the blonde, forcing more of his cock into his mouth. He felt it hit the back of Naruto's throat a few times, only for it to slip down it on the next thrust, pushing more of his fat cock into the blonde.

“Shit. There we go.” Kiba growled as he bucked harder and faster into Naruto's mouth, whose throat was beginning to bulge with his giant cock. Naruto had shifted from his knees onto all fours, making it easier for Kiba to use his throat. The canine ninja smiled at that, the blonde seemingly a natural whore, as he was also raising his ass into the air. He looked down at Sasuke, who was still sucking on his nuts. His hands had begun to run all over Kiba's thighs and stomach, the Uchiha seemingly worshipping Kiba's body.

“You two are such filthy fucking whores. You've been dying to be used like this, haven't you?” Kiba asked with knowing grin. Naruto let out a horny moan in agreement.

“Yes.” Sasuke panted hotly as he took one of Kiba's nuts into his mouth. Kiba smirked and pet the raven-haired boy, rewarding him for his answer. Just moments ago, the stubborn Uchiha refused to kiss him and was reluctant to get on his knees. Now, he was freely agreeing to being a whore. It was quite the transformation and one Kiba could get behind. He had never been quite fond of Sasuke, finding him to be too haughty and stuck up. Seeing him submit and succumb to his lust was a far better look for him. He still had the determination that made him a formidable opponent, but instead of using it to out maneuver his opponent, he was using it to try and please Kiba. The pale teen tried to get both nuts in his mouth, and even though it was obvious it couldn't fit, he kept trying, wanting to make Kiba feel good. 

Kiba decided to reward Sasuke by yanking Naruto off of his cock, who quickly picked up where Sasuke left off as he sucked on Kiba's hefty nuts again, and forced Sasuke back on his dick. Unlike before, he brutally thrust his hips forward, shoving his big dick down Sasuke's throat. He could feel Sasuke choking around it, but Kiba didn't relent. “Come on, Uchiha. Naruto can take it. I know you can too.” The canine ninja said, appealing to Sasuke's sense of pride. Within moments, he felt his throat convulse less and less until Sasuke was comfortably taking more of his cock. 

The trio let their moans fly free as it filled the air of the forest. The canine ninja always had amazing stamina and their current encounter was a great display of that. He continued switching the boys between his nuts and his cock for awhile, letting each of them get in a good amount of time with his big, long cock down their throat before shoving it down the other one. Both Naruto and Sasuke's faces were messes of saliva, pre-cum and sweat as they did their best to try and push Kiba towards his climax. 

Finally, Kiba felt his orgasm about to hit. He yanked Sasuke off of his dick and Naruto off of his nuts. “I'm gonna cum, sluts.” Sasuke closed his eyes, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Naruto saw how Sasuke was positioned and quickly copied him. Kiba pointed his massive cock down at the boy's faces, stroking his dick like a crazed beast as he panted heavily. “Fuck!” Kiba growled as he came hard. The first rope landed on their cheeks, in the middle of the boys. He then shot a few more ropes onto Sasuke first and then onto Naruto. After awhile, he just let his cock shoot wherever it wanted to. 

When Naruto and Sasuke felt that warm, thick, heavy cum splash onto their face and body, both would reach their own orgasm, shooting their load all over themselves. For Sasuke, the idea of being cummed on and submitting to someone like Kiba was so erotic and hot that he couldn't help but cum. For Naruto, when Kiba came, his seed reeked of his musk, the same musk that made his body so hot. When it landed on his face, he could almost feel Kiba's scent taking over his own, and the idea of being consumed by Kiba's musk pushed him to the edge. 

By the time Kiba was done cumming, both boys were a moaning, whining, panting mess. They were covered in cum. With the size of Kiba's tool, it was no surprise that his load was just as massive, easily coating both Sasuke and Naruto's face and chest with a thick layer of his jizz, while their lower bodies were a mess from a mixture of Kiba's seed dripping down their bodies and their own orgasms. The canine ninja couldn't help but smirk once more.

“You sluts look so hot with my jizz all over you.” Kiba told them. Both boys finally opened their eyes and looked at each other. They were a bit shocked that the other was almost completely covered in thick, warm cum. Sasuke leaned in and quickly licked Naruto's cheek, lapping up some of Kiba's cum. He let out a long, satisfied moan as he swallowed it. Naruto couldn't help but blush from the act. Like always, Sasuke seemed to adapt to the situation much faster. Even though they both had zero experience with anything sexual, Sasuke seemed to getting the hang of it faster. It would only make him more determined to get better at pleasing Kiba.

Naruto turned his head to figure out what he could do to make Kiba feel good. That's when the canine ninja surprised him yet again. “You're still hard?” Naruto asked. In front of both boys, Kiba's big, thick monster of a cock was still fully erect, saliva and cum dripping down the shaft.

“How are you...” Sasuke couldn't even finish his question before Naruto was already sucking on the head again. Sasuke leaned in and joined in, licking the side of the shaft. Kiba reached down and pulled the boys off of his cock. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. I like your attitudes, but it's time for the real fun to start.” He told them. “Turn around and get on all fours.” Both boys obeyed instantly. Kiba watched as they turned around and got into position. 

The tattooed ninja had a good idea of how slutty both boys were now, but even he was surprised by what he saw. Naruto had followed his instruction and gotten all fours. He had never looked at Naruto in a sexual light, not even remotely, but as he stared at what he saw, he saw the biggest bubble butt he had ever seen. It was perfection. And while Sasuke wasn't any slouch in the ass department, his attitude more than made up for it. He had gotten all fours as well, but the Uchiha had already pressed his head into the ground and raised his ass high into the air. He was looking back at Kiba, the desire and desperation clear in his eyes. The proud Uchiha was such a needy slut, and he loved it. 

Kiba got on his knees behind his sluts and ran his hand along both asses, admiring them. He gave them both a hard spank. Naruto let out a slight grunt while Sasuke let out a loan groan. “My bitches have a pair of nice, fat asses on them.” He said as he slapped each of them again, watching them jiggle. Naruto moaned this time while Sasuke groaned again. 

“Thank you, Kiba...” Sasuke panted in response, the Uchiha falling deeper and deeper into submission for the man who took more and more control from him. Kiba rewarded Sasuke for his behaviour by slapping his ass again, causing him to cry out in sweet pleasure.

Kiba groped both boys, squeezing their asses, making them both writhe in pleasure. He thought about warming them up. He definitely wanted to eat Naruto's perfect ass out, and he knew he should probably loosen them up with a few fingers before he fucked them, but both boys had done a good job of riling him up. He needed to fuck them, and he needed to do it now. All the saliva and cum on his cock was more than enough lube for him at this point. Besides, regardless of how annoying they were, Naruto and Sasuke were both strong ninjas. He was sure they could take a bit of pain. 

“Which one of you wants to go first?” He asked his sluts. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. It was clear that they both wanted it. Ultimately, Sasuke spoke up. 

“Let Naruto go first.” He said. Naruto was a bit taken aback. “I got to suck your dick first. It's only fair he takes your cock first.” Was Sasuke really letting him go first? Just moments ago they were fighting. They were bitter rivals and possibly even mortal enemies. And sure, they had worked together while sucking Kiba's cock, and they kissed, but that was just them co-operating, obeying Kiba's commands, right? Sasuke and nice were two words he never thought could mix, but it was happening in front of him, and he liked it. 

“Thanks, Sasuke.” Naruto said, smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke actually cracked a slight smile back. It was then they made eye contact again. Both could see the sheer lust for the man that had covered them in his seed, but there was something else that they both detected. It was almost like a relief, or happiness, that they no longer had to pretend like they hated the other person. Both boys had always been secretly envious of the other. Naruto always hated how naturally things came to Sasuke and Sasuke had always been jealous of Naruto's persistence and undying determination. In this moment, as they gazed into each other's eyes, it was as if the jealousy had transformed into admiration, and both boys felt like they didn't have to hide it from one another. 

Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Their tongues darted out to meet each other as they kissed each other passionately. Both boys moaned into the kiss as they began exploring this new step in their relationship. Their tongues danced with one another, both boys slowly getting fully erect, and not a hint of aggression in the kiss from either party. 

The kiss broke when Naruto jerked away from the kiss to let out a loud cry of mixed pain and pleasure. “Ahh!!!” Naruto screamed as his head fell to the floor, his entire body rocking as Kiba pounded him from behind. The pain was excruciating. Kiba was just so massive, and he had never had anything enter back there before. “Kiba! It hurts!” Naruto yelled.

“Of course it does. Just fucking take it, you slut. It's gonna get good real soon.” Kiba growled back at him, slapping his ass to purposefully inflict a bit more pain on him. He wasn't gentle at all with the blonde. He forced every inch inside of him in one go, not giving him any time to get accustomed to his length. His hands gripped the blonde's waist and tugged on them, pulling him into every thrust as he rammed his big, thick cock deeper and deeper into his ass. 

The canine ninja snarled and even snapped his jaw at the air a few times out of frustration. Naruto's ass was extremely tight. It was by far one of the tightest holes he had ever been inside, and it was taking a lot to keep his climax from rapidly approaching. Giving into his carnal instincts, Kiba ruthlessly fucked his blonde slut. He fucked him as hard and roughly as he could, his heavy nuts slapping against Naruto's ass as he pounded him, each thrust forcing Naruto's insides to loosen up and accept his monster of a cock with more ease. 

Naruto had never felt a pain like this before. It hurt so much. His fingers dug into the grass underneath them, his body writhing as he tried to handle it. The tears were welling up in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could handle it anymore. “Kiba...please...Kiba...” Naruto begged, wanting him to slow down or take it easy on him. Kiba reached down and grabbed Naruto's hair, yanking on it in response to his begging. 

“Keep begging, my little fox bitch. It's fucking hot.” He growled at Naruto as he tugged on his hair, making Naruto let out another cry of pain. 

Sasuke watched Naruto get hammered by Kiba's manhood and could see the pain in his face and hear it in his voice. He had never heard the blonde ever give up or ask for someone to take it easy on him, so for him to beg Kiba had to have meant it hurt a lot. He felt a bit responsible for this, as he did volunteer Naruto to go first. To try and make it up to him, the Uchiha tried to reach over and kiss him, the Naruto's head was against the grass, constantly tilting as he dealt with the pain. So, he reached over and grabbed Naruto's cock and began stroking it slowly. He hoped the pleasure would ease the pain for him, even in the slightest.

Naruto felt the hand on his cock, which made him twitch. He looked over at Sasuke, who cracked that slight smile again as he jacked the blonde off. The rough fucking became a bit more bearable as the little wave of pleasure from being stroked coursed through his body. As he relaxed, the pain started to slowly vanish. That's when he felt it. “Kiba!” He cried out as he felt the canine ninja hit a sweet spot inside of him. 

Kiba growled when he heard that all too familiar noise. It meant he had found that special spot in Naruto: his prostate. Kiba pulled Naruto closer to him and angled his hips, letting Kiba angle himself better to hit Naruto's sweet spot again. He drew back slowly and slammed into him hard, smashing his cock against Naruto's prostate.

“Oh Kiba!!” Naruto screamed out. Kiba pulled out very slowly and rammed it back into the same spot. “Ahh!!” Naruto screamed again. Kiba pulled out again, just as slowly as before. As Kiba pulled back, Naruto pushed his ass back, not wanting his cock to leave his ass. Kiba slammed into him again. “Yes!” Naruto cried out. He looked back at Kiba, his face beet red from the surge of pleasure. “Faster, Kiba, please.” He begged. 

“I fucking love it when you beg.” Kiba said as he let go of Naruto's head, letting it drop back to the ground. He started railing into him as hard and fast as he could, battering the poor blonde's prostate with every thrust. Naruto quickly devolved into a squirming, unintelligible mess, drooling onto the grass. His entire body was going limp from pleasure. His mouth was permanently agape, moaning and groaning from the way Kiba was manhandling him. 

Since Naruto could no longer keep his body up, Kiba had to readjust his position to continue pummelling the blonde's prostate. He hunched over Naruto, pressing his broad, muscular chest into Naruto's back. One arm wrapped around Naruto's waist, keeping the blonde against the body as his hips moved on their own, driving into Naruto's ass roughly. Kiba buried his head in Naruto's neck and began dragging his canines along his flesh, his primal side starting to emerge as the lust took over. 

“Mmm...your ass is fucking perfect.” Kiba whispered hotly into Naruto's ear. “I'm gonna love fucking my sexy little fox slut whenever I want from now on.” He whispered. “That's what you wanna be, don't you? My fox bitch?” He asked.

“Yes.” Naruto whimpered in reply.

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes. I want to be your fox bitch, Kiba.” Naruto confessed. As soon as the words left Naruto's lips, Kiba bit down hard on his shoulder, sinking his canines into his flesh. The moment Kiba bit him, Naruto let out a loud groan as he came all over Sasuke's hand and the ground. His ass clenched around Kiba's huge dick, causing him to withdraw his canines, leaving two small, slightly bleeding wounds in Naruto's shoulder. 

“Good boy.” Kiba whispered.With his primal instincts kicking in, he was able to withstand the vice-like grip Naruto's ass had on his cock. He had marked Naruto as his and would be damned if he ever let anyone near his slut. With a fat ass like Naruto's, he had no will to share it with anyone else. 

He looked up at Sasuke and grabbed Sasuke by his hair, pulling him in close as he stuffed his tongue down his throat. Sasuke melted into the kiss again, letting Kiba's tongue do whatever it wanted in his mouth. When the kiss broke, Kiba flashed his canines at Sasuke. “Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you, slut.” He told him. “I already know you're mine.” Kiba said with a smirk. Sasuke couldn't even feign shock at the words. There was no denying how much he loved being Kiba's slut. 

Kiba pulled him in for another ferocious kiss, making out with him as he fucked Naruto. He never would have anticipated ending the day with two new loyal sluts by his side, but it had happened. And they weren't even some horny, run-of-the-mill whores. It was Sasuke and Naruto, two of the most talked about ninjas in the village and probably the most talented genins. As far as Kiba was concerned, he owned them now. If they ever stepped out of line, he would remind them why they were just boys and he was the man. 

The canine ninja broke the kiss with Sasuke when he felt his orgasm approaching. He had brutalized Naruto's poor prostate and was quickly reaching his end. He wrapped both arms around the blonde, holding him against his body as he drove his giant cock harder and harder into him. When he couldn't hold back any more, Kiba let out a loud howl as he came inside of Naruto. Wave after wave of thick, heavy, warm cum flooded Naruto's ass. There was so much cum that it immediately began oozing out around Kiba's cock and down the back of Naruto's legs. Some of it even ended up in his stomach, making the blonde's navel bulge out a bit from all the jizz.

Kiba panted heavily as he came down from the high of breeding his slut. When he felt his orgasm subside, he pulled out of Naruto and let go of him, the blonde's body dropping to the floor. He could only moan as Kiba's seed filled him and had no energy to move any of his limbs. He laid against the grass, panting roughly, doing his best to recover. The canine ninja looked at the damage he caused to Naruto's body and smirked. He slapped his ass again for good measure. “Gimme a couple weeks with that ass and you might be able to go for a second round.” Kiba told him as he stood up, his cock still fully erect. 

The canine ninja looked down at Sasuke with a mischievous smirk on his face, his eyes narrowing on the Uchiha again. There was something about that look that made Sasuke's heart race. Kiba looked like a crazed beast, an animal hungry for a meal. It made him feel so small, and yet, so honoured, that he would be the one lucky enough to be hunted by this predator. Kiba reached down and grabbed Sasuke by his arm, forcing the Uchiha onto his feet. 

“Get over here, slut.” Kiba growled as he grabbed Sasuke by his hips and hoisted him up, wrapping Sasuke's legs around his waist. Sasuke barely had time to wrap his arms around Kiba's neck when he felt that tongue in his mouth again. He moaned like the whore he was for Kiba as they made out again. He rubbed his ass against Kiba's big cock, groaning every time the head slid across his eager hole. 

“I always knew this proud, stuck-up shit was always an act.” Kiba said between kisses. Both hands came down hard on Sasuke's ass as they began squeezing and tugging on it, digging his fingers into that plump rear. “All this time, you've just been waiting for someone to put you in your place, haven't you.” Kiba told him.

“Yes.” Sasuke replied bluntly. He wasn't sure if Kiba was right or not, but he couldn't help but agree since he couldn't explain why he felt such a strong desire to submit to him. Kiba was pressing buttons he never knew he had. “I'm grateful it was you.” Sasuke confessed.

“Oh really?” Kiba asked.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you're...you're a man.” Sasuke replied as their lips met again, the two sharing a hot, lustful kiss. It was nothing like the kiss with Naruto. It was pure, unfiltered desire for one another. “A real man.” Sasuke added. 

“You always got to be the best at everything, don't you?” Kiba asked. “I ain't ever met someone sluttier than you. You want my cock bad, don't you?” Kiba said as he slapped Sasuke's ass, making him moan.

“I want it so bad, Kiba.” Sasuke said. His voice wasn't whiny or needy. It was stern, dry and serious. Quintessential Sasuke. It was clear he wasn't playing around. Sasuke had never been one to mince words, so for him to beg like this meant he really wanted it. “I want it inside of me. I want to be your slut.” Sasuke confessed.

“Dumbass. You're already my slut.” Kiba told him, repeating what he told him earlier. “I don't have to mark you. I've already imprinted myself on you.” Kiba explained. “After we leave today, I know you won't be able to think about anything but my cock. That's just the kind of horny slut you are.” Kiba told him. “You won't be able to function without it, thus, you're mine. I don't need to mark you like I did with Naruto. I've already got my hold on you.” Kiba said as he lifted Sasuke up and impaled him on his massive cock.

Sasuke dug his fingers into Kiba's back as he felt his insides being forced open to let Kiba's big dick inside. Unlike Naruto, who struggled with the pain, Sasuke immediately felt the pleasure. The canine ninja held onto Sasuke's ass as he bucked upwards into him, the pale teen bouncing on his cock as he was fucked. “Oh. Fuck! Kiba!” Sasuke groaned as he clung to the man who had turned him into this seeping mess of hormones. “You're so fucking big.” Sasuke moaned. “I love it. I love it so much.” He confessed as they kissed again.

Kiba fucked Sasuke with the same intensity as he did with Naruto, who was still on the floor recovering. He found Sasuke's prostate with ease and nailed it every time he thrust into his bitch. His hands were digging into Sasuke's ass and roaming Sasuke's body. 

“Give me more, Kiba.” Sasuke begged between kisses. He was starting to match Kiba's rhythm, pushing down on his cock as he thrust upwards. The sound of his ass slamming against Kiba's heavy nuts filled the air, along with the sound of their sloppy making out. He needed this man so badly right now. “Please, Kiba. Harder. I need it.” Sasuke begged. Kiba obliged, pounding the pale teen's ass, making him cry out so loudly that it scared the nearby birds away. 

Sasuke rode Kiba effortlessly as the canine ninja thrust into him roughly. They had a good, breakneck, rough pace going that they maintained for a few minutes. Sasuke didn't want to change positions, loving the way he got to cling to Kiba and the way Kiba molested his ass and body. He loved it all so much. But, he still felt like something was missing. 

“Mark me, Kiba.” Sasuke begged as they continued to make out. “Please. Mark me like you marked Naruto.” He pleaded.

“You really want it, don't you?” He asked.

“Yes. I want it all. I...I want a pet name too.” Sasuke admitted. It made Kiba break the kiss, just to smirk at him.

“You want a pet name?” 

“Yes. I like being your slut and whore, but anyone can be that. I'm not anyone.” Sasuke said, still maintaining that trademark Uchiha pride, even as he took a huge 10 inch cock up his ass. “You called Naruto your 'fox bitch'. I want something like that too.” Sasuke said before letting out a sudden moan from the spike in pleasure as Kiba slowed down the pace, only to buck harder into him. 

“How about you be my 'top bitch'? Because I ain't never meet someone who wants my cock as bad as you do.” Kiba replied as he dragged his canines along Sasuke's neck. At first, Sasuke loved the name. Being the top bitch meant he was the best. However, he looked back at Naruto, who was still panting on the ground. If he was the top bitch, that meant he was better than Naruto, and even though earlier today that would have made him happy, now it made him feel kind of guilty. 

“What if I gave you a pet name?” Sasuke asked as he tilted his neck, giving Kiba better access to it. 

“You want to give me a pet name?”

“Yeah. A name only I get to call you. A name I'll never call someone else. A name that solidifies how much I love being your slut.” Sasuke explained. Kiba nipped Sasuke's neck, making him groan as he continued to bounce on his massive cock. 

“Alright. What do ya got?” Kiba asked. Sasuke did his best to think about the right name. It was quite tough since he was moaning with every breath he took and his mind was clouded from lust. He began sucking lightly on Kiba's neck as he thought. What could he name Kiba that would be sure to turn him on? He was surprised by how quickly it came to him.

“Be my Alpha, Kiba.” Sasuke said as he pulled away from Kiba's neck to look at him face-to-face. It was the perfect name. For one, it appealed to Kiba's canine nature. Every pack needed an Alpha male. The one who was by far the strongest and most important. The one who made all the decisions. The one who was undoubtedly in charge. That described Kiba perfectly at the moment. And then on top of that, with the Uchiha calling him Alpha, it meant Sasuke was willingly admitting that Kiba was better than him, and more importantly, Sasuke was lower than him. 

A toothy grin stretched across Kiba's lips as he clamped down on Sasuke's neck with his canines, marking him as he continued to fuck him. When he removed his canines, he snarled at Sasuke before smirking at him. The pale teen knew the tattooed ninja liked the name. “Fuck me, Alpha. Fuck your slut.” Sasuke whispered with a sly smile on his face. 

Kiba did just that. He lunged forward with Sasuke still wrapped around him, causing Sasuke's back to hit the ground hard as Kiba remained on top of him. He unwrapped Sasuke's legs from his waist and threw them over his shoulder. He began drilling into Sasuke wildly, his hips moving like pistons into the poor Uchiha's ass. Sasuke arched his back as Kiba had his way with him. He closed his eyes, unable to deal with the pleasure that was coursing through his body. It was everything he wanted and so much more. 

“More, Alpha. Please. Break me.” Sasuke begged. His eyes shot open when he felt a hand wrap around his throat. Kiba squeezed on it, choking Sasuke. He slowly squeezed harder and harder, making it more difficult for Sasuke to breath. Sasuke's cock was drooling pre-cum like crazy. He never expected to be choked like this, and it felt so good. He did his best to continue breathing, but soon he felt that tongue invade his mouth again, cutting off his breathing. He did his best to breath through his nose as Kiba used him as he pleased, kissing him and choking him as he fucked him hard. 

Sasuke couldn't take it any longer. He needed air, and when he felt his lungs begin to burn, he came hard, the pleasure reaching heights he had never experienced before. He shot his load all over himself and Kiba. The canine felt Sasuke's ass tighten around his cock, and although he was able to make it through Naruto's hole getting tighter, Sasuke deeming the canine ninja his “Alpha” put him so close to the edge that the Uchiha's tightening ass made it impossible to go on. 

Kiba let out a loud howl as he came inside of Sasuke, breeding him as he filled him with his cum. It was his third load today, but his orgasms never seemed to get smaller. A large, copious amount of seed unloaded into Sasuke's ass, and much like Naruto, even spilled into Sasuke's stomach, making it bulge a bit. Kiba's cock finally began to deflate as he pulled out of Sasuke, shooting a few ropes onto Sasuke's body. He rolled off of Sasuke and laid down next to him, finally getting hit with a bit of fatigue after all of the fun he had with his sluts. 

Sasuke was in rough shape. His ass was a bright red from how hard Kiba was slamming into him and he was still trying to recover his breath after having his airways closed off by that big, strong hand. Regardless, he inched his way over to Kiba until he was next to him. He turned onto his side and placed a hand on Kiba's softening cock. He stroked it gently as he eyed Kiba. “My Alpha.” He panted softly, still out of breath. He smiled at Kiba, who smirked back at him. The canine ninja grabbed Sasuke by the hair and pulled him in for another kiss. 

Kiba and Sasuke's kiss was not as heated before, as both of them had far less energy than when they started. However, the intensity and lust was still there. Their tongues duelled and Sasuke wrapped his tongue around Kiba's, suckling on it lightly. As they made out, Kiba felt another hand on his cock. He broke the kiss to see that Naruto had crawled over to them. Kiba reached out and grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him close so that Naruto was pressed up against him as well. He then leaned over and kissed Naruto, letting him finally get a taste of his tongue. Naruto weakly inched closer, his hand moving from Kiba's cock to rest on Kiba's chest, caressing it slowly, admiring how strong it felt.

When the kiss ended, Kiba wrapped an arm around both boys' waists, Naruto on his left and Sasuke on his right. “Been awhile since I've been this tired after a bit of fuckin'.” Kiba told him. “Guess I got lucky. Really did find some premium-grade sluts.” He said. “My sexy fox bitch.” He said as he leaned in for another quick make out session, groping that perfect ass at the same time. When he broke the kiss, a string of saliva connected his tongue to Naruto's lips until he turned his head towards Sasuke. “And my horny whore of a beta.” He said, kissing Sasuke. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, acknowledging that he was indeed Kiba's beta. 

He pulled away from the kiss, playfully pulling on Sasuke's bottom lip as he did. “Now, if I catch you two fighting or hear from anyone that you two were at it again, I will punish you, understand?” Kiba asked.

“Yes, Alpha.” Both boys replied as they cuddled closer to their big, strong Alpha. Sasuke would rest his head on Kiba's pec while Naruto would gently lick it, still entranced by Kiba's musk. As they cuddled with him, Kiba would slide a digit inside of both boys' asses, making them moan of softly. He fingered them slowly, not in a way that suggested he was getting them ready, but rather, in a way to assert himself. They were his now, and he would do whatever the fuck he wanted with their bodies, and both boys would have it no other way.


End file.
